At the Gay Bar
by Katsara-Yuki
Summary: Pegasus finally buys out kaiba corp and the only place that seto can find work is at a gaybar. He gets a big shock when he finds out Jonouchi is his partner. Sparks will fly! YAOI! If you do not like then please dont read.
1. Negotiations

Disclaimer: I do not own YU-GI-OH or any of its characters. Also I do not own Chelsea Marquette (CERM) or Sissorelle. She is her own person and Sissorelle is her character. I asked. Do not steal from her. A/N Sorry it took so long guys. I got so upset about 1 review I just never got round to do anything. But I'm all better now and am going to finish this one and all the others which have laid around gathering dust. Try and rewrite my 10 page beyblade one which got ripped up. It was good too. T T. Anyways any help would be greatly supported (8D). 

Chapter One: Negotiations.

Seto was at his office desk drinking the cup of Coffee his brother had recently brought up to him. The lights of the computer screen flickered across his face and his arm slid across the table in drowsiness. "Great; another all nighter" Seto mumbled to himself. Suddenly Mokuba came bouncing into Setos' office leaving a few skid marks on the way.

"Hey, big bro! Check it out someone's buying up all of Kaibacorp's shares!" Seto looked up still recovering from his drowsiness and started frantically typing away on his laptop. "Mokuba you're right!" Seto was distracted from his frustration by an annoying beeping noise. "I don't have time for those power hungry assholes right now!" He was just about to smash the annoying piece of electronics with his stapler of doom when a face popped up on his monitor. "Pegasus" growled Seto. What do you want?

"Now, now Kaiba boy you should be being nicer to me. Now that we're partners and all."

"Part… Oh I get it now! You're the son of a bitch who's buying all of my shares. If you don't stop I'm gonna!"

"You're going to what Kaiba boy? I've already three quarters of your company and I have plenty of spending money left to buy the rest. So unless you start being nice to me I might just have to buy you out completely. Ooor." Pegasus paused looking Seto up and down. "We could settle on a little compromise… Have I ever told you how nice you look in those leather pants?"

"Fuck off you cocker!"

"Well then Kaiba boy, since it seems that you're not willing to co-operate I suppose I'll simply have to take ownership of your precious company." Pegasus reached for a key on his keyboard.

"Wait!" Sigh "What is it that you want?" Kaiba snarled defeated. Pegasus leaned in closer and lowered his voice to a whisper. "WHAT THE FU" Seto abruptly jumps out of his chair sending it flying to oblivion on the far side wall just missing Mokuba. "NO!... NO WAY! THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NO WAY THAT I WILL SLEEP WITH YOU! NEVER!!! Thump heh Mokuba is now unconscious in the middle of the floor.


	2. Corporate Punishments

Chapter Two: Corporate punishments.

Disclaimer. I do not own YU-GI-OH or any of its characters. If I did it would be more graphic and Tea and Rebecca would have been killed several times over. There would also be more screen time for Bakura, Marik and Malik. :DA/N: Since I'm such a horribly dirty minded person some scenes are rather disturbing and all though it is labelled on the summary as a yaoi fiction I shall mark the beginning of very detailed, disturbing scenes for the people who want to avoid them with pwetty ickle stars. :P

After swearing incoherently for 5 to 10 minutes tops; Seto had finally picked Mokuba up from the floor and placed him in his bedroom then after around a 5 minute walk to get to his own room and sat down on his bed. He was just about to start getting undressed to go to bed when a sudden sound from behind him caused him to abruptly stand again. "What the fuck!? How the hell did you get in here!?"

" It honestly wasn't that difficult you know Kaiba boy. You really should improve upon your security." Pegasus, who had been walking closer towards Seto whilst talking had now backed him against the wall just beside the bed and placed his arms on the wall either side of Seto preventing any chances of an easy escape. Seto swings at Pegasus only to have the assault caught midway. Pegasus then forced Seto's body facing away from him and brought his arms behind his back. Seto felt his arms being constrained together and struggled futiley but Pegasus proved to be much stronger than Seto had anticipated.

Seto felt a sudden weight on him and Pegasus forced him over the bed. Letting out a pathetic moan as his hands were handcuffed to the bed he once more began to struggle in contempt as Pegasus started to rip of his clothes. Pegasus leant behind Seto and brought his now naked ass up to the air and pulled his cheeks apart. Out of the corner of his eye Seto saw Pegasus bring out a needle. Panic rising Seto began to thrash around wildly but this seemed only to raise Pegasus' libido. A whine escaped from Setos lips as he felt whatever liquid had been in the needle seep into his rectum. "What the fuck was that you bastard!?" Pegasus leant close to Seto's body in the process of answering and held himself right atop of Seto. Seto could feel that somewhere along the lines Pegasus had also removed his own clothing as his member twitched slightly above Seto's exposed ass. Seto could feel Pegasus' warm breath on his ear as he was given an answer. "It was a small injection Kaiba boy, nothing to panic so much about. It wont harm you, it's simply a drug to make sure you enjoy our night together as well; it also may make you feel slightly drowsy but we don't want you to hurt yourself struggling now do we?" Pegasus licked Seto's earlobe. He trailed his tongue down Setos neck, nipping occasionally and leaving small marks on the others flawless ivory skin causing said individual to gasp slightly. Twisting his head slightly Pegasus' hand started slithering down and abruptly pinched Seto's nipples. Opening his mouth in surprise and pain Pegasus took the opportunity to quickly slide his tongue in Setos mouth and began to explore. Drops of saliva slid down Seto's chin and his face began to flush with embarrassment and the beginning of pleasure. Noticing this Pegasus once again started the assault upon his body and traced small circles around the younger boy's nipples and pinching them occasionally. This assault causing louder moans and gasps as the younger boy started to cave under the stimulation. Pegasus' wandering hand started to wander lower as he trailed down Setos stomach past his belly button causing a series of twitching and spasms in the realisation that the calm and collected individual was fairly ticklish. Though his torso wasn't the only thing twitching. In all the excitement Setos own member was starting to make its presence known, small globs of juice falling from the top. Pegasus reached down and started to trail a skinny finger along the creases of Seto's dick. This caused Seto to bite down upon his captors tongue and he started a full body blush going tinted pink from head to toe. More saliva dropped down the Youngers' chin. "Mmmmm, hnn…aaahhhh." Groans of pleasure and pain escaped his lips as Pegasus tormented him. He felt ashamed in the realisation of what a humiliating position he was in and that he didn't want to get off by Pegasus but his body no longer would do what he wanted it to do as he had given into the intense stimulus that Pegasus' hand was creating. As his groaning got louder and more desperate Pegasus figured that he would probably be able to enter Seto then and stopped his assault upon Setos crotch. Moving away from Seto's lips he placed his hands on Setos thighs and turned him back on the bed so his ass was once again facing Pegasus. Pegasus' finger now moist from Setos' juices made its way inside Seto's sphincter. Seto arched his back in pain and let out a scream of agony, Pegasus stopped momentarily waiting for him to stop thrashing around and then resumed in moving his finger in and out. As Seto began to moan more excitedly and his member started leaking more Pegasus added another two fingers and quickened his pace. Dirty squelching noises came from Seto's ass as he was assaulted from behind and couldn't hold back his panting. Pegasus decided he couldn't hold back any longer and removed his fingers. The sudden halt of stimulus made Seto feel slightly strange but the feeling was quickly dispelled as Pegasus quickly replaced his fingers with his own moist cock. A small puddle of blood retreated from Kaibas' rectum as the skin was broken, joining the cum with staining his previously white sheets. An exasperated grown came from Pegasus' lips as he felt how tight Seto was. Beads of sweat glistened on Seto's back as he was pumped into. Getting over the pain threshold both of the men began getting into it. Pegasus came out almost all the way and then thrust himself back into Seto all the way to the hilt. Seto started talking incoherently and started moving his hips in time with Pegasus' thrusts. The juice coming from his dick was beginning to come faster and in more quantity as he felt Pegasus getting bigger inside him. Feeling himself close to the top Pegasus pulled Setos ass up as far as he could and started moving faster and with a final strong push ejaculated into Seto's ass and upon feeling Pegasus' ejaculation Seto followed suit. Spent Seto collapsed onto the bed and Pegasus laid on top of him.

A/N: Well, at least it was a longer chapter than the first one. Don't know if you guys like it or not but I'm sure you'll let me know. Comments and suggestions welcome. By the way; this is actually a different version of the captivity scene than I originally made. I will write that in a separate story. It'll only be the one chapter but I think it could be better than this one. It'll only be the one chapter but then you can see both of them. It'll be called 'Corporate Punishment take two.' So original right. sarcasm abundant :D Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Couldn't think of subtitle gomen XD

Chapter 3: Couldn't think of subtitle gomen XD

Seto awoke to a new day with the sun shining brightly into his eyes. He clutched at his head and moaned. "Man, I feel awful. Was I drunk or something?" He then reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at two sets of clothing on the floor and felt bile rise to his throat. He held back the urge to be sick as he saw the mess on the sheets and felt the mess in-between his legs. Seto stumbled into the bathroom and vomited. The entire nights events came back to him. He couldn't believe it. Even if he were drugged he should have been able to fend Pegasus off. He still felt sick to his stomach and was having trouble walking. "Just he wait. I swear I'll kill him. Fucking bastard. He'll be a bloody smear on the wall when I'm through with him"! Seto was fuming.

Later on outside KaibaCorp

"I don't believe this" A wisp of mist dissipated in front of Seto's face as he talked. The trees were various shades of red and amber and the streets were crisp in a coat of scattered leaves.

"It's okay Seto, I'd rather be poor than see you do something like _THAT_. Especially with someone as disgusting as Pegasus. Though I can't believe we didn't have a chance to collect more of our things".

"We'll be fine with what we gathered Mokuba". They were walking down a quiet street accompanied by the faint buzzing of the streetlights as red bulbs suddenly illuminated the creeping evening. "We have plenty saved anyway, I'll simply take the money out of our account and we'll be comfortable for the short time that it will take me to gain back control of KaibaCorp". Seto slowed his pace slightly as he and Mokuba came closer to the town square. Seto walked up to a nearby ATM and took out his card. He inserted his PIN and waited for it to ask him to ask him how much he wanted to withdraw when his card was swallowed by the machine and a warning flashed across the screen. "THAT BASTARD!! He's taken over my account too. This is unbelievable he had no legality to do that."

A/N sorry it's so short but still dealing with other things like further electrical applications. Anyways I published that other scene if anyone's interested. Started re-writing that beyblade one, scrapped other 2 yugioh ones as too long since watched but 3 NARUTO and 4 BLEACH fanfics in progress. Got time off work so updates should be quicker. Thanks for being so patient and supportive. Hands out boxes of magic pocky to all reviewers and Grimm plushie's to all people who faved You guys are great! :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer. Still don't own. T T.

_A/N hey again guys. Finally it's chapter 4. Clears __spider webs from laptop. It's been ages since I watched YGO now but I'd feel bad for not finishing the stories I started so finishing and posting YGO and beyblade fanfics. Here's list of projects. P.S please forgive possible/probable OOC or story related mistakes but over 3 years since watched it._

Finishing

YGO

At the gay bar – SetoxJoey

Under the fireworks- YamiBakuraxRyou

Melted Caramel (Name may change)- YamiBakura x Marik

Beyblade

1) Kidnapped- Rayx Kai

New

ToS

On a cold night- ZelosxLloyd

Naruto

1)No title yet itachiXnaruto

Chapter 4

Putting his hands inside his pockets to keep his hands warm as the temperature dropped slightly. He leant against the wall to gather his thoughts for a minute or two. Even if he could manage to prove his legal ownership of the account and get his money it was a Friday evening and the bank wouldn't be open until Monday. He had also left all legal documents in his office after literally being thrown out of the building and even being obvious that he was the banks were more interested in flimsy bits of paper. He also had very little money on his person due to using his card where he could help it. He took out the notes from his pants pocket and counted out 56. Enough to eat though accommodations on such a little budget would be a stretch. Pondering on it further he decided for the mean time he would have to swallow his pride and ask Yugi for a favour. Standing straight again Mokuba asked his brother what the plan was.

"We're going to visit Mouto." Was the blunt reply before Seto started walking again. "But first; we're going to get something to eat" Realising for the first time that day how hungry he was. Stopping by a small deli by the Domino mall he ordered a coffee and ham sandwich. Mokuba ordered a strawberry milkshake and chocolate chip cookie.6.97 gone already. He'd forgotten how hard it was to worry about money. He was strong though, he'd get through it. Taking a bite out of his sandwich he was surprised how hard it was to eat. He knew he was hungry but his stomach was so unsettled. Nonetheless he managed to finish his sandwich; he was just cooling his coffee when he heard a familiar girly voice from behind him. (No offence Yugi fans 0v0) He turned around to see Yugi being followed around by his usual group of cheerleaders.

"Hey Kaiba whatcha doing out; I thought you were working on some big project?" Now, Seto was not a cat but he was sure his hair was bristling in that way a cat's does when angry or unsettled. Asking Yugi is fine but he hadn't expected to have to ask with his annoying groupies around. It's like Yugi had a talking greeting card following him around. Spewing corny crap wherever he goes. Worst of all is the harpy female who's obviously never looked in a mirror and the mutt. "Well; actually Yugi I 'd been hoping to talk to you…in private" he added seeing the group edging closer.

"Hey rich boy you wanna talk to Yug then do it here I'm sure it's not all that important you gotta drag him elsewhere to say right guys!" The group nodded in affirmation.

"Listen mutt go bark up another tree or chase a cat I said I wanted to talk to Yugi not his pet. He really should keep you on a lead more often."

"What was tha' rich boy you wanna say that ta my face!" Joey retorted in his usual manner.

"I just did you moron."

"Aaah that's it! Come here rich boy I'll give you something to talk about!" The others had to restrain Joey and as normal Yugi came to the rescue.

"I'll just go see what Kaiba wanted and I'll be right back" So moving towards the clock tower thing Seto explained his situation to Yugi who being the generous person he is agreed to let Seto bunk at his place for a while. Returning to where his friends were waiting and a small crowd had formed to watch Joey's performance; mothers putting their hands over their children's ears to block out the obscenities pouring out of the blondes mouth Yugi got sucked back in to the vacuum of happy and the mutt started to calm down.

"So Yug? What'd he want? And seeing as he couldn't keep a secret from his friends Yugi told all resulting in "Oh so the shoes on the other foot for a change is it? Hah! You're lucky Yug's such a nice guy a prick like you deserves to stay in the street!" being yelled over a certain blondes shoulder. Leaving Seto planning many slow and painful ways to kill him.

Seto and Mokuba had been wandering around aimlessly for the past couple of hours; with nothing to do but wait impatiently until Monday seto finally started his walk to Yugis' house.

Sorry it's another short chapter. The evil ninja rabbits keep giving me writer's block. I've got the main bit figured out just not how to get to it XP So I'm alternating between stories until I get inspiration. See you all chapter 5. 8)


	5. Chapter 5

OMG it cant actually be an update can it!? X___x Sorry for it being not sure if nonexistent would be more appropriate than late considering the time since publishing this story but I've had a lot of things going on since that period. Please then forgive me if the characters seem slightly more OOC than previously though it has been a while since I watched the series I shall try my best obviously constructive criticism is more than welcome. Also please forgive what may appear to be grammar or spelling mistakes on my part the keys on my laptop are starting to stick especially the space bar. Surprisingly I had quite a few emails requesting for updates even now so for everyone who has been so encouraging and supportive I have dusted off my fanfiction account and will be updating current stories and posting new ones.

Special thankies to catsblood15 who has positively reviewed my story since the first chapter and encouraged me to continue. Cyberglomps for you.

Thanks a lot everyone cookies for all who review ^w^ Please no flames TTwTT

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh nor any of it's characters the rating would probably be an 18 if I did X3

**Chapter 5**

The sky was now a hue of multiple shades; stars becoming slightly visible as was the moon though slightly hidden behind a light veil of cloud. The air was crisp and Seto placed his rapidly numbing hands in his pockets, his pace increasing to a brisk walk. His gaze travelled to Mokuba who was falling behind eyelids heavy; obviously weary from the stressful events it would be best to get to Mouto's house sooner rather than later for Mokuba's sake.

Standing in front of the game shop Seto knocked loudly on the door and watched his breath rise in front of his face in the cool air; Mokuba stood leaning against Setoeyes half closed and yawning widely. Impatience beginning to get the better of Seto he was about to knock on the door once more when it opened to reveal Sololmon Mouto behind it a wide smile plastered on his face to which Seto raised an inquisitive eyebrow assuming the motive behind it with irrational paranoia.

"Why don't you come on in out of the cold Kaiba"? Solomon gestured with a beckoning hand, "It looks like your brother wouldn't ill benefit from something slightly more comfortable to fall asleep on and it can't be too good for your health either standing out there in the cold.

Seto stepped inside and looked around.

"Yugi told me you'd be coming he's just upstairs I'll sort out the spare room now so your brother can go to sleep now" Solomon locked the door before leading Mokuba up the staircase at the same time another set of footsteps brought Seto's attention to Yugi making his way down the stairs and standing in front of Seto.

"Listen before you even think about starting I'm not in need of one of your sugar coated pep talks got that"? Seto glared at the wide eyed teen for a second before adding a reluctant thanks for letting them stay to the end of it.

"So what's the plan then"? Yugi asked innocently whilst handing Seto a cup of tea his own cup in the other hand; sitting down besides the taller man on the living room sofa. Expecting the cold shoulder again Yugi looked away nervously.

"First I'm going to have to make some more money since I can't get any access to to my bank accouts at the moment, which is going to be a pain in itself without any legal documentation and the fact that there are so few jobs available in the present economy but I'll sort that out". A vein throbbed on his temple. "Just like I'm going to sort that snake Pegasus out I swear when I get my hands on him no-one's going to be able to recognise him". Seto clenched his fists then remembering he was in front of Yugi and not wanting to be seen as such in front of anyone regained his composure.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help just tell me okay"? Yugi said feeling pity for the predicament the other man was in at the moment even if he wasn't always very good at communicating it he knew Seto was generally a good person he just wasn't very good with company. Though he hoped he was joking about Pegasus it wouldn't be a very funny situation and he'd get into a lot of trouble for it. "Oh hey, you never did tell me what happened how Pegasus actually did actually manage to get you kicked out".

At that comment Seto's face went an amazing shade of red, it would of quite likely been able to favourably compare against a tomato though thankfully before he was forced to answer the humiliating question he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door of the shop. Yugi excused himself and went to go and see who it was. During the brief recess he had so mercifully been given Seto started formulating a less embarrassing story when he caught heard of the voice at the door. 'Oh god what did I do to deserve this? Sure I'm not the friendliest person to some people all of the time but I mean they deserve it do I honestly deserve this amount of torture in 24 hours honestly!?' He didn't know what god he was talking to himself but he felt he had the right to appeal against something for the unjust situation he seemed to be finding himself in. As if one happy go lucky midget wasn't enough to be dealing with atop the day he'd had.

Nya well at least it was longer than the last chapter sorry it's not that long...or interesting but the job shan't be too far now mwahahaha but yeah sorry presently doing last minute cosplay preperations I have 3 days to get my Rokudo Trident done and finish my friends keyblade w aaah lol anyway thankies for reading and please review. Cybercookies for those who do. Better and more interesting update once I return from expo =3


	6. Update

^^ Sat myself down with the laptop and forced through the stump I had gotten and am progressing nicely through the chapter should hopefully be up within the day or tomorrow. My laptops internet is on the Fritz so have to borrow dads in-between taking sisters out since it's the school holidays. The story lives yet D


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for all your patience guys. I don't want this story to die I'm going to try my best to update at least once a month and start posting the new stories too. I've actually been rather ill recently which ruined my plans to update earlier and being the blonde I am I didn't write down the good ideas I had and forgot ^^; Thanks for all the support from everyone it's much appreciated. Edit in the story, originally was going to be using Sissorelle an OC of CERM's but now will be using my own characters. My characters aren't Mary Sues they're just there to get a job done they're covering in this bar whilst they rebuild theirs after the incident XP _

_Kazue: "heheh we get to torture Mr. Moneybags soon right" D_

_Me, Kazuki and Sayako: =x=;;_

"_Right Kazuki on with the disclaimer"! *pulls out whip XD Hoorah for Castlevania cosplay*_

Kazuki: Katsara-Yuki does not own YU-GI-OH nor any of its respective characters. She does however own Kazue, Kazuki and Sayako…wait wha?

"Mwahahaha that's right obey me. Please don't use my characters without my permission.

Kiyoshi-Tsuki: "Pfft like they'd want to use any of your characters anyway".

***Glares***…When did you get here anyway?…Ah whatever, on with the chapter!

…

Finishing his barrage of colourful curse words he had been attempting to telepathically send to whatever sadistic omnipotent being was steering his luck in the way it was currently going. He looked towards the door, watching as the blonde walked through the door in some meaningless conversation with Yugi.

He swore every time the other male was within a visual distance of him he got a migraine. Where was a packet of aspirin when you needed it? He watched in disdain as the two finished up their conversation and the blonde made his way over to the sofa, a dumb grin plastered on his face. Seto wished he could find a way to make him spontaneously combust on the spot, try as he might though even his impressive intellect couldn't make it happen so he settled for giving an indignant look from the corner of his eye; not wanting to award the other with his full attention. Joey seated himself and sniggered under his breath, which successfully irked Seto enough to acknowledge him.

"Do you have something you'd liked to say to me mutt?" Seto asked with irritation.

"Tch you think you're so important don't ya rich boy? What's with the assumption huh? Can't function through the day properly unless you're getting attention ya ass."

Having enough experience to know where the confrontation was headed Yugi quickly stepped in.

"Actually we already had arrangements before we met earlier. I'm keeping a couple of things here for Joey since it's more convenient for him. He's just here to pick them up right"? Yugi looked at Joey with a nervous smile hoping that he wouldn't spark up another argument with the brunette in the room but knew before he'd even finished his plea that it was an utterly futile wish. These two would just never be able to get along and he had no clue as to why. At that point Atem piped up that there's a thin line between love and hate to which Yugi sweat dropped and thought the line with these two could probably be used as a multi-lane bridge.

Seto idly wondered what item it was that Yugi was keeping for Jonouchi and what the story was with it being 'convenient'. Surely it was more convenient to keep any and all of your belongs either in your accommodation or on your person if you needed them.

"See smartass". Joey smirked at Seto. "The world doesn't revolve around you though ya might think it does n all. Dontcha worry though I've still got enough time before I go to finish that little argument from earlier".

Seto calmly stood from the sofa and straightened his jacket replying aloofly. "You're right it was a small argument; after all you were the only one involved". Seto looked to the stairs. "If you don't mind I'm rather tired, Yugi if there's nothing more we need discuss at this moment in time I'm going to go and rest. He turned and started towards the staircase.

Joey growled at the retreating mans back. "Dammit you bastard, can't you ever finish an argument"? He clenched his fist, seeing that Kaiba as usual wasn't even paying the slightest bit of notice and was already out of his sight. He turned to Yugi, fist clenched to the point of near self-injury an uncontrollable twitch in his left eye. "Aaaargh! I hate him so much"! He ruffled his hair in frustration. "Just who the hell DOES he think he is. I know he's rich and famous and crap but fuck I don't care what he's got and who he is the hell does he think he can get away with treating people like that"?

Yugi smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's just how he is isn't it".

"Yeah well someone's gotta teach that jerk a lesson. I hope some of your attitude maybe rubs off on him whilst he's staying with you Yug it would do everyone a world of good. Hey if that doesn't work maybe you could slip something in a drink". Joey laughed at the idea.

Yugi laughed nervously, hoping Joey wasn't serious he didn't think poisoning Kaiba would really help anyone and he didn't think 'because he was annoying my friend' would be a very good argument in court. "It's a shame about all these strange rules that have been put in place recently". Atem put his thoughts across. "There's no doubt that Seto deserves it". Yugi sighed silently, he was starting to worry if his friends were developing an unhealthy juvenile streak. Momentarily leaving Joey to vent he made his way to a cupboard located under the stairs which had been hidden under the coats hanging above the door. Rummaging around for a couple of seconds he pulled out a tanned leather shoulder bag and made his way back over to the blonde whom had seemingly ran out of metaphors and had settled with just glaring menacingly towards the upstairs hallway. "Here you are Joey". Yugi offered the bag to Joey.

"Thanks a lot Yugi". Joey smiled, taking the bag from Yugi and slinging it across his shoulders. "You know how much I appreciate right Yug". Joey looked at his watch and became suddenly flustered. "Aw crap Ima be late if I don't move it. Thanks a bunch Yug I'll see ya tomorrow kay. Don't let that ass boss ya round and if he does lemme know I'll kick 'im up the head a couple a times, might let some hot air out"

"Yeah alright then". Yugi laughed sincerely at the last remark. "Hope you have a good shift tonight". Yugi waved off Joey who proceeded to sprint out the door.

…

The air was crisp though Joey was thankful it could get rather warm in the bar so it was good to cool down before he started his work shift. He walked briskly down the road, and heard a great chorus of laughter not far away. It sounded as though things had gotten busy in the area already. He checked his watch, great he was going to make it on time; the last thing he needed was another roasting from Sayako about being late. It's not as if he did it often and he always made the time up but he did have Serenity to look after, and his friends too; and some of the crazy adventures they winded up in made it difficult to get to work on time or even get there at all on some occasions. He picked up his pace and started running it was only down the road now and better to be safe than sorry. Arriving at the feet of the stairs he bent over and caught his breath. `It's always so easy to forget when you say it's just down the road that some roads are fecking long, despite having been down them before'.

Joey looked up hearing lightly mocking laughter.

"Don't wear yourself out before you even start Joey".

"Yeah, yeah like you can talk ya lazy bum. You just stand there all night whilst the rest of do the proper work". He laughed and received a crude two-fingered salute to his remark.

Kazue stuck her tongue out and flicked a strand of red hair from out of her face. Joey looked up at the woman incredulously, as usual she was dressed in her outrageous punk style fashion. Adorned in chains and a large plain black collar around her neck. Her amber eyes were sharp and her posture was slightly militant, she was an imposing character and did not look very welcoming though Joey knew it was mostly a guise. Of course he also knew it was still a bad idea to piss her off as she had the abilities to back up the domineering persona. She was after all the bars bouncer.

After giving Kazue a playful punch on the shoulder Joey entered through the doors of Mayonaka Tentou (_Lame name I know if you guys have any better suggestions leave them in the review_) The smell of smoke floated in the air, different coloured strobe lights magnified the ghostly wisps until they dispersed into the atmosphere. The bass of the music vibrated underneath Joeys feet and he made his way over to the black granite circular counter in the middle of the room; making his way through the small group of people whom were dancing to the electro song the DJ was currently playing, he spotted a few of the other recruits already dancing provocatively with a few choice clientele; there was always fierce competition between many of the members of the bar trying to get good customers. Those who would earn a decent sum from or just trying not to get the more unsavoury characters which unfortunately would often pay a visit. Mayonaka Tentou was a very popular bar though situated reasonably hidden as to not attract unwanted attention it had a good reputation and high numbers of people who came through good advertising networks and positive reviews. Joey leaned himself against one of the bar stools and waited for the black haired woman at the counter to finish serving her current customer.

"Yo Sayako I'm here where d'ya want me tonight"?

The woman turned with a graceful smile. "Evening Jonouchi glad to see you're on time again this evening. Your punctuality is improving. Kazuki will be taking his break in a short while so once you've gotten ready you can take his place on the stage okay".

Joey mentally thanked his luck; although the tips weren't as good dancing on the stage he was glad as a certain rowdy customer whom he wasn't particularly fond of was creating a scene in a table in the far corner and he was much happier to be as far as he could be in the premises as he had unfortunately gained the attentions said sleazy customer. Hopefully he would be gone once his time was up. He made his way up the stairs to the staff area and headed into a reasonably large room. It was elaborately decorated, purple and gold floral wallpaper was plastered on the walls; gold colour gilded mirrors hung on the wall. There were chandelier style light fittings on the ceiling and delicate looking floor lamps around the room. He took his shirt off and placed the shoulder bag on a near by chair opening it up and removing it's contents. It was simply a very tight fitting pair of black leather pants and a small burgundy tank top with the bar logo silk screened on the back of it but he was very grateful to Yugi for safe keeping it for him and for the support he provided. He had no problems with his job indeed more often than not rather enjoyed it but he'd rather not have to explain or defend himself from the opinions of his friends or about his sexual orientation. He continued to get himself changed and checking himself in the mirror let out a whistle of self-approval. "Well time ta go have fun".

…

Lol typical as soon as I dedicate myself to getting more done I finally get offered a job XD Well I still intend to speed up updates. I've already got some idea formed so the next chapter should be soon. Please review it helps me concentrate promise the next chapter will be better though poor Joeys probably going to get accosted and Seto's going to get confused XP :3


End file.
